The embodiments described herein relate to a filter and an X-ray imaging system and, more particularly, to a filter for adjusting the spectrum of X-ray and an X-ray imaging system provided with such a filter.
In an X-ray imaging system, the spectrum of X-ray is adjusted by a filter and thereafter the X-ray is radiated to a subject. The filter is installed within a collimator box attached to an X-ray tube. In order to obtain a desired spectrum, plural filter plates of the filter, which are attached to a rotary disc, are used selectively (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11 (1999)-76219 (Paragraph No. 0009, FIGS. 1 and 2)).